Kidnapped?
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Masih ingat dengan Danbi, Henry dan Changmin? si trio kwek-kwek dari Donghae vs Little Girl? Kali ini mereka diculik? Omo, bagaimana ini? Apakah Eunhyuk dan Donghae bisa menyelamatkan ketiga bocah itu? Eh? Tapi kenapa Donghae juga ikut menghilang? Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Silahkan dibaca XDD/ HaeHyuk/ One Shoot/Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos


**KIDNAPPED?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast: Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**Other Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Henry, Changmin, Danbi (fictional cast)**

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca~

.

.

.

-Rumah Keluarga Cho-

Pagi yang cerah disambut dengan riangnya kicauan burung yang dengan riangnya saling memamerkan kicauannya. Mentari pagi kembali menghangatkan bumi dengan sinarnya dari dekapan sang dewi malam. Awan putih saling bergerumul menjadi satu menghiasi langit biru cerah di pagi ini.

Pagi yang cerah ini pun disambut semangat oleh sebuah keluarga kecil di rumah minimalis yang bertuliskan 'Cho Family' dibagian depan pagar rumah itu. Keluarga kecil yang berisi pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan anak semata wayang mereka yang diberi nama Cho Danbi dan ahh tak lupa juga dengan seorang namja manis yang ikut tinggal bersama dengan pasangan Kyumin yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk itu.

Ooh, lihat! Nampaknya namja manis berpipi chubby yang mengenakan apron itu tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan paginya. Apa lagi kalau bukan membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya, ya kan?

Sementara Sungmin masih berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi, tampak sang kepala keluarga menuruni tangga sembari menenteng kopernya, bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor, tempatnya bekerja.

Setelah sampai di lantai satu, namja tampan itu pun menyalakan televisi menampilkan dua orang pembaca berita yang tengah membacakan berita pagi itu.

"Oh, kau sudah siap?" sapa Sungmin ketika mendengar suara televisi yang menyala. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah namja berpipi chubby itu kemudian mengecup bibir namja yang telah memberikannya keturunan itu, yah setidaknya itu lah kebiasaan wajib KyuMin couple dalam menyambut pagi.

"Appa~ Danbi mau poppo eomma juga" keluh seorang yeoja cilik sembari menarik-narik jas sang appa sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Andawae~ eomma milik appa!" ucap Kyuhyun posesif sembari memeluk erat Sungmin.

"Ish, appa jahat! Eomma~" ucap si gadis kecil sembari merentangkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin tak lupa dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Yak, Kyu lepas! Lihat kau membuatnya menangis, aish~" gerutu Sungmin sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Kemudian namja manis itu memeluk putri semata wayangnya dan menggendongnya.

Setelah berada dalam gendongan sang eomma, si gadis cilik itu pun mengeluarkan seringaian turunan sang appa, kemudian memeletkan lidahnya pada orang yang dipanggilnya 'appa' itu.

"Danbi menang, eomma milik Danbi" ucapnya pada sang appa sembari memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aish, kau curang, Danbi ah" gerutu Kyuhyun sementara sang gadis cilik hanya menyeringai.

"Danbi sayang eomma!" ucap si gadis cilik sembari memeluk leher Sungmin.

"Eomma juga sayang Danbi" balas Sungmin sembari menggendong anaknya dan berjalan ke kursi tempat Danbi.

"Lalu, kau tak sayang appa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sedih –yang dibuat-buat

Danbi kembali menyeringai kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang dikuncir dua itu berayun-ayun.

"Danbi jahat~" keluh Kyuhyun sementara Sungmin hanya terkikik melihat aksi manja sang kepala keluarga.

"Aish, hyung kau tak cocok berlagak manja seperti itu" omel seorang namja manis bersurai coklat yang baru saja ikut bergabung ke meja makan.

"Hyukkie oppa~" ucap si gadis cilik sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi mengajak orang yang disebut Hyukkie itu untuk ber_high five_ ria sementara Kyuhyun malah semakin cemberut.

"Aigoo~ sudah.. sudah.. sekarang sarapan dulu, ne?" ucap Sungmin menengahi pertikaian antara anak dan ayah itu.

_Berita selanjutnya, mengenai penculikan anak yang kembali terjadi belakangan ini. Kali ini anak berusia 5 tahun, diberitakan telah diculik ketika berada di sebuah taman bermain. Beruntung, polisi dapat menemukan markas si penculik dan menyelamatkan anak tersebut_. _Kedua orang tua anak tersebut langsung menghubungi pihak berwenang ketika mendapat ancaman mengenai penculikan itu. karena itu, bagi para orang tua diharapkan lebih berhati-hati karena belakangan ini penculikan anak marak terjadi._

Hening~..

Keluarga kecil itu mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dibacakan oleh sang pembawa berita itu.

"Aigoo~ untunglah anak itu selamat" ucap Sungmin lega setelah selesai mendengar mengenai berita penculikan anak tersebut.

"Ya, syukurlah anak itu bisa ditolong oleh pihak berwajib" ucap Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Eomma, penculikan itu apa?" tanya gadis kecil kita

"Penculik itu orang yang membawa anak kecil jauh dari appa dan eommanya.." jelas Sungmin sembari meletakkan makanan untuk gadis kecil kita.

"Uh? Penculik itu jahat ya, eomma?" tanya nya lagi

"Ne, penculik itu orang jahat, jadi Danbi kalau ada orang asing yang mengajak Danbi bermain jangan mau, ne?" ucap Eunhyuk yang mendapat anggukan mantap dari gadis kecil itu.

"Eung oppa, Danbi gak mau jauh sama eomma dan oppa.." ucap Danbi sembari beraegyo ria membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus.

"Oh, jadi Danbi mau jauh dari appa?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Aish, appa sudah besar gak boleh nangis" ucap Danbi enteng kemudian melahap roti strawberry nya membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemberut sementara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya terkikik geli.

.

.

.

-SM Highschool-

Tampak seorang namja tampan berwajah ikan(?) tengah berjalan santai di lorong sekolah. Setelah sampai di Kantin SM Highschool, namja tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang belahan hati yang sudah selama 12 jam ini terpisah dengannya -_-

Seulas senyum akhirnya terukir di paras tampannya saat iris coklatnya menemukan si tambatan hati yang tengah asyik dengan susu strawberry ditangannya dan kembali, si namja tampan ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang pujaan hati.

_Grepp.._

"Bogoshippo" ucap si namja tampan sembari memeluk erat sang kekasih hati dari belakang membuat orang yang dipeluk tiba-tiba itu terperanjat kaget.

"Astaga, Hae ah. Kau mengagetkanku" ucap si namja manis kita sembari mempoutkan bibirnya imut pada si namja tampan yang di panggilnya Hae -Donghae- itu.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, si namja tampan itu malah ikut mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Aku kan kangen padamu. Kita sudah lama tak bertemu, _chagiya_"ucapnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada si namja manis kita.

Eunhyuk, si namja manis kita berdecak setelah mendengar jawaban si namja tampan yang sekarang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Aigoo, kau pikir kita sudah tak bertemu berapa lama?" ucapnya

"12 jam" ucap Donghae enteng kemudian menyesap susu strawberry milik si namja manis

"Yak! Itu kan punya ku!" ucap si namja manis sembari memukul pelan tangan Donghae

"Lalu?" Tanya Donghae yang lagi-lagi membuat Eunhyuk mendecak

"Kau kan bisa membeli yang baru. Lagi pula seingatku kau tak suka dengan susu strawberry, kan?"

"Aku malas membeli yang baru. Lagi pula.." Donghae menyeringai sembari menggantungkan kalimantnya membuat Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya bingung

"Lagi pula apa?"

"Lagi pula susunya akan bertambah manis kalau aku meminumnya langsung dari mulutmu, _chagiya_" bisik Donghae dengan suara berat tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk merinding seketika.

"YAK! Ikan pervert!" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh darinya dengan muka yang sudah memerah.

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" tanya Donghae dengan seringaiannya sembari mencolek dagu Eunhyuk.

"Aish, kau ini!"

"Ahahaha, kyeopta~" ucap Donghae sembari mengelus kepala Eunhyuk yang masih tertunduk. "Oh ya Hyukkie, apa hari kamis nanti kau ada acara?" tanyanya pada si namja manis yang masih ber_blushing_ ria.

"Uh? Kamis?"

"Ya, kamis nanti, sekolah kan liburkan. Apa kau ada acara?"

"Kalau tidak salah aku diajak Nari noona untuk membantu mengawasi anak-anak Kids land, soalnya mereka akan berwisata ke N Seoul Tower" jelas Eunhyuk membuat raut wajah Donghae mendadak murung.

"Eh, Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Donghae

Sigh~ Donghae menghembuskan nafas panjang "Aniya, tadi nya aku ingin mengajak mu kencan" ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami saja?" usul Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi gelengan kepala dari Donghae. "Wae?" tanya nya lagi.

"Kalau ada bocah-bocah itu mana bisa disebut kencan?" ucap Donghae sembari cemberut dan membayangkan kencannya yang pasti hancur berantakan jika ketiga bocah itu ikut dalam acara spesialnya itu. Kencan pertamanya saja waktu itu hampir tak bisa disebut kencan karena ketiga bocah itu pasti menyeret Eunhyuknya kesana-kemari meninggalkannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk hanya terkikik mendengar perkataan sang namja chingu "Yasudah, kalau begitu sesudah pulang dari sana saja, bagaimana?" usul Eunhyuk yang kali ini ditanggapi dengan anggukan semangat dari Donghae.

.

.

.

-Skip Time, Kamis, Kids Land-

"Hiyaa kita mau ke Seoul Tower" ucap Seorang bocah dengan pipi chubbynya sembari merentangkan tangannya.

"Aish, kau senang sekali, Mochi ah" ucap Changmin, bocah yang berbeda satu tahun dengan bocah yang disebut Mochi itu.

"Ish, memangnya Changmin oppa tak senang mau jalan-jalan bareng?" tanya gadis kecil kita.

"Aku kan sudah pernah ke sana" ucap Changmin menyombongkan dirinya

"Mochi juga sudah kesana seratus kali" balas Mochi yang memiliki nama asli Henry itu sembari menunjukkan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Ish yang seperti itu bukan seratus, tapi sepuluh! Dasar anak kecil!" ucap Changmin sewot

"Changmin oppa juga kan masih kecil! :P" ucap Danbi sembari memeletkan lidahnya

"Tapi umurku kan lebih banyak dari kalian :P" Timpal Changmin sembari memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aigoo~ sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Dasar anak kecil!" ucap Mochi bermaksud melerai pertikaian antara Danbi dan Changmin.

"Kau juga masih kecil!" teriak Changmin dan Danbi berbarengan sementara Henry malah nyengir.

"Danbi, Changmin, Henry! Cepat ikut baris bersama yang lain!" ucap Nari pada ketiga bocah itu. Membuat ketiganya berlari menuju barisan yang sudah terbentuk tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertengkar.

"Oke, semua sudah siaaap?" tanya Shindong sang pemilik tempat penitipan anak itu pada semua anak yang kini berjajar didepannya bersiap memasuki mini bus milik Kids Land yang akan mengantar mereka ke N Seoul Tower.

"Siaaaaaaaaap, Shindong ahjussi~" ucap anak-anak itu tak kalah semangat

"Bagus, nah sebelum kita berangkat, ahjussi akan membagi kalian menjadi 4 kelompok, satu kelompok ada 4 orang. Kelompok satu, ikut dengan ahjussi, kelompok dua, ikut Nari ahjumma, kelompok 3 ikut dengan Eunhyuk dan kelompok 4 ikut dengan Boa, oke?" tanya Shindong sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"OKE!" jawab bocah-bocah itu semangat tak sabar untuk segera sampai ke tempat tujuan dan mulailah mereka satu persatu menaiki mini bus itu dengan semangat.

Di dalam bus pun, anak-anak itu tak bisa diam. Ada yang bernyanyi, ada mengobrol, yang berkejar-kejaran pun ada. Ckckck dasar bocah.

"Eunhyuk ah, bagaimana kalau nanti kita jadi satu kelompok? Aku tak yakin sendirian bisa mengatur bocah-bocah ini." ucap Boa pada namja manis kita yang sedang asyik memandangi jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Ne, aku setuju. Aku rasa aku pun tak sanggup jika harus menjaga 4 orang sendirian" ucap Eunhyuk yang menyetujui usul Boa.

"Aku harap bocah-bocah itu bisa diatur" ucap Boa yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari si namja manis.

"Eh tunggu, kemana si ikan itu? kenapa saat dibutuhkan seperti ini dia tak datang?" omel Boa saat mengingat seseorang yang belakangan ini sering mengunjungi Kids Land tak ikut dalam acara mereka kali ini.

"Dia bilang tadi dia sedang ada urusan" ucap si namja manis

"Aish, jangan bilang dia sedang sibuk dengan ikan-ikannya" omel Boa membuat Eunhyuk terkikik

.

.

.

-N Seoul Tower-

Mini bus milik Kids Land kini telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Emm, kurasa akan ku jelaskan sedikit tentang N Seoul tower ini, oke?

N Seoul Tower terletak di puncak Gunung Namsan, Seoul. N Seoul Tower selesai dibangun dibangun tahun 1969 dan menjadi menara yang paling banyak dikunjungi di Seoul. Selain sering digunakan untuk melihat kota Seoul dari ketinggian 236 meter, menara ini juga unik. Sejak 2011, N Seoul Tower akan menyala menjadi biru jika kepadatan debu diudara mencapai 45㎍/㎥. Sementara itu menara akan berubah warna menjadi putih saat tingkat kepadatan debunya diatas 45㎍/㎥.

Semua anak-anak itu tampak semangat untuk segera menjelajah ke dalam. Sembari bersiap, Shindong dan nari mengabsen mereka sembari membagi kelompok dan menjelaskan beberapa peraturan penting selama mereka berwisata di N Seoul Tower.

Setelah selesai memberikan penjelasan dan berdo'a mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju ke stasiun _cable car_ karena mereka akan menaiki _cable car_ atau gondolauntuk sampai ke N Seoul Tower.

Setelah beberapa menit menaiki gondola sembari menikmati Seoul dari ketinggian, akhirnya rombongan Kids Land sampai di N Seoul Tower, tetapi sebelum menapaki bangunan dengan tinggi 236 meter itu, mereka berkunjung terlebih dahulu ke musium teddy bear yang memang berada di sana. Melihat 3 buah teddy bear berukuran raksasa di depan musium, anak-anak itu langsung berlarian untuk memeluk boneka itu membuat para penjaga pun harus ikut berlari takut ada anak yang cedera atau bahkan tertinggal.

Sigh~ pasti melelahkan.

Setelah hampir dua jam berkeliling di musium yang berisi teddy bear dengan berbagai ukuran, bentuk dan model, akhirnya rombongan Kids Land bersiap ke tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya, yaitu N Seoul Tower. Bukan anak-anak namanya jika mereka sudah kelelahan, anak-anak itu masih dengan semangat yang membara berlari menuju menara itu.

Karena waktu makan siang sudah tiba, maka sebelum kembali pulang, rombongan memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka di restoran yang kebetulan ada di lantai paling atas dari bangunan itu.

Melihat bocah-bocah yang tengah lahap dengan makanannya, si namja manis pun mengulas senyum di wajahnya. Setidaknya dia bisa mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak.

_Drrt..drrt.._ dirasakan ponsel yang dikantonginya bergetar

_1 new message_

_From: Hae :3_

_Chagiya, bagaimana jalan-jalannya? Jangan lupa makan, ne?_

_Saranghae :*_

_._

_._

_Reply_

_To: Hae:3_

_Menyenangkan :D kami sedang makan sekarang, kau sendiri apa sudah makan?_

_Nado saranghae :*_

_._

_._

_1 new message_

_From: Hae :3_

_Aku bisa memakan mu nanti XD. Bocah-bocah itu tak membuatmu kesulitan kan?_

_._

_._

_ Reply_

_To: Hae:3_

_Aish, dasar pervert! Tentu saja tidak, mereka sangat bersemangat :D_

_Kau sedang apa, Hae ah?_

_._

_._

_1 new message_

_From: Hae :3_

_Aku sedang mengobrol dengan kekasih ku :3_

_Aku pervert hanya untukmu, chagiya ;)_

_Ya sudah kau lanjutkan makanmu. _

_Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, ne?_

_Dan jangan lupa dengan kencan kita :3_

_._

_._

_Reply_

_To: Hae:3_

_Aish, kau ini. iya aku tak akan lupa. Sampai nanti ;)_

_._

_._

"Aish, Eunhyuk ah. Bisa kah kau berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu?" omel Boa yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. "Ikan itu menularkan penyakit aneh padamu ternyata, tahu begitu tak kurestui dia jadi kekasihmu" omel yeoja cantik itu yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh si namja manis kita itu.

"Yosh, baiklah anak-anak sekarang kita bersiap kembali ke Kids Land, ara?" teriak Shindong

"Arrasso, ahjussi" teriak semua itu yang di jawab dengan acungan jempol dari Shindong.

"Hyung.. hyung.." Eunhyuk merasakan baju yang dikenakannya ditarik-tarik. Seulas senyum terulas di wajah manisnya saat melihat Key, salah satu bocah yang ada dalam kelompoknya memanggil-manggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Key pingin pipis"

"Oh, arrasso, kajja!" ucapnya sembari menggandeng tangan bocah itu. "Boa ah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ne?" pamit Eunhyuk pada si yeoja cantik yang sedang mengabsen anak-anak dalam kelompoknya itu.

"Huweee hyung lihat, di dekat tempat pipisnya ada jendelaa~" rajuk Key yang mau tak mau seulas seyum terukir di paras manis Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, lagi pula ini tempat yang tinggi, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang melihat Key pipis" ucapnya bermaksud menghibur si bocah itu.

Eh apa? Kau bingung? Baiklah jadi begini, toilet di N Seoul Tower terkenal dengan sebutan Sky Restrooms, bayangkan saat sembari kau mencuci tangan atau bahkan buang hajat seperti Key tadi, kau masih bisa sembari menikmati indahnya pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian karena memang disana di dominasi oleh jendela-jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota.

Yup, kembali ke cerita setelah selesai dari sky restroom Eunhyuk dan Key menyusul rombongan yang telah berangkat menuju mini bus.

Setelah kembali menaiki _cable car _si namja manis kita melihat sang sahabat yang sudah menunggunya. Tunggu, tapi kenapa kening si yeoja itu mengkerut melihat Eunhyuk dan Key?

"Kau hanya berdua?" tanya Boa pada Eunhyuk yang di tanggapi anggukan dari si namja manis

"Lalu.. astaga.. jangan katakan mereka hilang?" ucap Boa sembari menepuk jidatnya

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang heran dengan ekspresi Boa

"Danbi, Henry dan Changmin tadi bilang akan menyusulmu dan Key. Kau tak bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Boa yang membuat mata Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget.

"Aku tak melihat mereka tadi. Aku pikir mereka bersamamu." Ucap Eunhyuk yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Boa

"Tunggu. Jangan panik dulu, aku hubungi dulu Shindong hyung" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian segera mendial nomor Shindong.

"Key ah, apa tadi kau tak melihat Danbi, Changmin dan Henry?" tanya Boa sembari mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah itu.

Key menggeleng "Tidak noona, Key tidak melihat mereka" ucapnya membuat Boa menarik napas panjang sembari berdo'a semoga ketiga bocah itu ada bersama Shindong.

"Bagaimana, Eunhyuk ah?" tanya Boa saat melihat Eunhyuk telah memutuskan sambungan telephonenya.

"Mereka tak bersama Shindong hyung" ucap Eunhyuk lemah. "Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya" ucap Eunhyuk

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Boa yang sudah mulai panik

"Kau antar Key ke bis nanti kembali lagi ke sini, Shindong hyung dan Nari noona akan memulangkan anak-anak terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu kita cari mereka berdua" jelas Eunhyuk yang mendapat anggukan dari Boa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja Key. Kau hati-hati lah" ucap Boa yang diangguki oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali menaiki gondola yang akan membawanya kembali ke N Seoul Tower, kali ini sama sekali dia tak bisa menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada di bawahnya. Pikirannya kalut, sebenarnya dia panik mengingat ketiga bocah itu juga tergabung di kelompoknya tadi. Apalagi mengingat gadis kecil kita itu adalah anak dari orang yang sudah dianggap hyung kandung olehnya. Otaknya terus berputar, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Mungkin tadi ketiga bocah itu tak melihatnya keluar dari toilet, atau mungkin tadi ketiga bocah itu malah tak tahu dimana letak toilet yang Eunhyuk datangi?

Aish apapun yang terjadi, Eunhyuk hanya berharap dia dapat menemukan ketiga bocah itu sebelum malam tiba, kalau tidak, apa yang akan dia katakan pada orang tua dari bocah-bocah itu?

Setelah turun dari gondola itu, namja manis kita langsung berlari menuju N Seoul tower dan menaiki lift ke lantai paling atas. Tiba di restoran yang tadi di kunjunginya, dia pun bertanya pada pelayan-pelayan disana, siapa tahu mereka melihat ketiga bocah itu.

Namja manis kita semakin panik ketika tak ada satu pun dari pelayan itu yang melihat ketiga bocah itu. sudah setengah jam berlalu, namun Eunhyuk masih juga berkeliling di restoran yang menjadi tempat terakhir rombongan Kids Land tadi berkumpul.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara intercom yang mengabarkan berita kehilangan ketiga bocah itu. 'Itu pasti Boa' pikir Eunhyuk dan diapun kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

Hampir satu setengah jam Eunhyuk menjelajahi tiap inchi restoran itu, namun nihil, ketiga bocah itu tak ada dimanapun di restoran itu.

_Drrt..drrt.._ tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ah, rupanya Boa menghubunginya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanyanya pada Boa

"Belum. Tapi kurasa kau harus kemari! Aku ada dilantai satu!"

"Baiklah tunggu aku !"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telephone itu, Eunhyuk langsung berlari menuju lift ke lantai satu.

Di lantai satu, dia menemukan Boa di '_infromation center_' kembali dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang sahabat yang tampak sedang mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya di sana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Ini ahjumma yang melihat Danbi, Henry dan Changmin"

"Oh? Benarkah itu, ahjumma?"

"Ne, tapi saya melihat ada dua orang namja yang menghampiri anak-anak itu" ucap si ahjumma membuat keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis si namja manis

"Bisa kau sebutkan ciri-ciri dari namja itu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran sembari berdo'a semoga orang baik-baiklah yang membawa ketiga bocah itu

Ahjumma itu tampak berpikir kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Aku tak dapat melihat mereka karena mereka membelakangi ku. Yang kulihat hanya ketiga anak-anak itu saja" ucap sang Ahjumma membuat Eunhyuk mencelos kecewa.

"Emm, mungkin ahjumma ingat apa atau bagaimana baju yang dikenakan kedua orang itu?" tanya Boa masih berusaha menemukan petunjuk

Sang ahjumma kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Aku tak yakin, yang pasti mereka menggunakan jaket warna emm.. biru atau hijau yah? aigoo~ maaf sepertinya aku lupa" ucap sang Ahjumma membuat kepala Eunhyuk dan Boa tertunduk lesu.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas panjang "Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya jika kau mengingat sesuatu ahjumma bisa memberitahuku" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menuliskan nomor ponselnya pada secarik kertas.

.

.

.

Dua jam sudah berlalu, kini Eunhyuk dan Boa hanya bisa terduduk lesu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah memberikan pengumuman tentang ketiga bocah itu, tak ada lagi yang menanggapi pengumuman itu selain ahjumma tadi.

_Ddrrrt...drrrtt.. _Ponsel Eunhyuk kembali bergetar, kali ini panggilan dari Donghae.

Donghae? Ahh bahkan Eunhyuk hampir melupakan namjachingunya itu.

"Chagiyaaa~ kau sudah pulang?" tanya Donghae dengan suara yang ceria sementara Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening~ Eunhyuk masih tak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae

"Chagiya? Wae? Chagiya?" panggil Donghae berulangkali karena Eunhyuk tak juga mengeluarkan suaranya hingga _hiks.._

"Eh? Wae? Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Donghae yang mulai panik setelah mendengar isakan tangis Eunhyuk, sementara Boa yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa mengelus punggung namja itu sembari menahan air mata yang juga hampir keluar dari matanya.

"Donghae ah, _hiks.. _Danbi _hiks.._ Danbi.. hilang.." ucap Eunhyuk lemah

"Mwo? Sekarang kau dimana?" tanya Donghae

"Aku masih di N Seoul Tower" ucap Eunhyuk disela tangisnya

"Aku ke sana sekarang, kau jangan kemana-mana" ucapnya kemudian segera memutuskan sambungan telephone itu

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Boa "Apa kita hubungi polisi saja?" ucapnya lagi

"Yang kutahu, sebelum 24 jam, laporan kita tak akan di proses" ucap Eunhyuk sementara Boa hanya mengerang frustasi.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie~" ucap sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk dan Boa

"Hae?" ucap si namja manis kemudian dirasakannya sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang namjachingu membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Sssshh.. kita cari sama-sama, ne?" ucap Donghae sembari mengelus lembut punggung dan mengecup kepala sang namja chingu.

"Eunhyuk ah, Boa ah~" ucap sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah Shindong. "Oh, kau juga ada di sini, Hae ah?" lanjutnya lagi setelah menyadari keberadaan Donghae.

"Ne, hyung. Aku langsung ke sini setelah mendengar berita tentang ketiga bocah itu"

"Baiklah, semakin banyak yang mencari semakin baik menurutku" ucap Shindong.

"Tapi sebelumnya, ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Donghae dan akhirnya Boa menjelaskan kejadian mengenai hilangnya bocah itu termasuk pengakuan dari ahjumma tadi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk lemah pada Shindong

"Aku sudah menghubungi orang tua ketiga bocah itu termasuk hyungmu, Eunhyukkie. Tenang saja mereka tak menyalahkan mu atas hal ini. Nari dan orang tua ketiga bocah itu sekarang juga sendang berusaha mencari"

_Dddrrrt..ddrrtt..._

_Hidden id is calling.._

Alis Eunhyuk bertautan.. _hidden id? _

Melihat no yang dirahasiakan itu entah kenapa perasaan Eunhyuk mendadak tak enak. Namja manis itu pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yoboseo?"

"Apa ini dengan Lee Eunhyuk?"

"Ne, ini saya sendiri. Ini siapa?"

Terdengar tawa dari orang di seberang "Apa kau kenal dengan Cho Danbi, Shim Changmin dan Henry Lau?" tanya orang di seberang

"Tentu saja, mereka adik-adikku. Kau tahu dimana mereka sekarang?"

Orang di seberang tertawa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk "Tentu saja aku tahu dimana mereka, karena mereka sekarang sedang bersamaku"

"Benarkah? Aku bisa bertemu mereka dimana?"

"Oh, oh, oh, tentu tak semudah itu, tuan Lee"

"Maksudmu?"

"Harus ada imbalannya"

"Kau.. penculik!"

"Ahahaha, terimakasih atas pujiannya"

"Kau pasti bohong, kau hanya ingin memeras kami"

"Kau ingin mendengar suara mereka?"

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee Hyukkie oppa/hyuuuung" teriak ketiga bocah itu membuat detak jantung Eunhyuk semakin meningkat.

"Aku takuuuuut~" ucap Danbi disela tangisnya. "Hyuung, Mochi mau pulaang~" ucap ketiganya lagi membuat air mata Eunhyuk kembali mengalir

"Apa kau percaya sekarang?"

"Apa mau mu?"

"Ahahaha.. kau ini to the point sekali ya? Baiklah, aku minta 100 juta won" ucap si penculik santai sementara Eunhyuk hanya membatu.

"Hyukkie ah, kenapa? Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Donghae penasaran, sementara Eunhyuk masih membatu. Donghae yang sudah tak sabaran merampas ponsel Eunhyuk

"Yak! Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa mau mu?" teriak Donghae frustasi sementara Eunhyuk masih membatu di tempat.

'Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus ku katakan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hyung nanti? Belum lagi pada orang tua Changmin dan Henry? Bagaimana ini? Dari mana aku mendapat uang sebanyak itu? Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kenapa semua jadi begini?' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Donghae masih berbicara dengan penculik itu.

"Eunhyuk ah, apa yang dikatakan orang itu?" tanya Shindong yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Dia.. dia menculik Danbi, Henry dan Changmin, hyung" ucap Eunhyuk membuat Boa dan Shindong terkaget

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Boa

"Dia meminta uang 100 juta won" ucap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan kosong membuat Shindong dan Boa membelalakkan mata.

"Aish, dasar gila!" teriak Donghae kemudian menutup sambungan telephone itu.

"Hae ah, bagaimana?" tanya Shindong saat Donghae kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Penculik itu menginginkan 100 juta won dan dia mengancam kalau kita lapor polisi maka nyawa ketiga bocah itu tak akan selamat" ucap Donghae

Hening~..

Keempat orang itu bergelut dengan pikiran mereka. Berpikir, memutar otak bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan ketiga bocah itu.

"Aku akan meminta tuan Kang melacak no si penculik itu" ucap Donghae memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Tapi itu hidden id, Donghae ah" ucap Eunhyuk pelan membuat semua yang ada disana mendesah kecewa.

"Penculik itu pintar juga ternyata, aish" ucap Shindong yang mulai resah dengan keadaan ketiga bocah itu.

"Apa tak ada petunjuk yang bisa membuat kita mengetahui dimana si penculik itu?" tanya Boa "Setidaknya kita harus pastikan terlebih dahulu posisi mereka di mana bukan?" ucapnya lagi yang dijawab anggukan oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

_Ddrrrtt... drrrtt.._ Ponsel Eunhyuk yang disimpan diatas meja oleh Donghae tadi bergetar.

Sebuah MMS masuk, dan saat dibuka, betapa kagetnya mereka ternyata itu adalah foto dari ketiga bocah itu dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki yang diikat dengan mulut yang ditutup dengan kain. Tampaknya ketiga bocah itu sedang tak sadarkan diri karena ketiganya menutup matanya.

Donghae segera menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya ketika dia melihat air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi putih si namja manis. Sementara Shindong juga sedang menenagkan Boa yang kini menangis kencang.

"Bagaimana ini, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk di sela tangisnya

Donghae tampak berpikir, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan segera meraih ponsel Eunhyuk yang kembali tergeletak di meja.

"Ada!" pekik Donghae membuat semua terkaget

"Apa?" tanya Shindong aneh melihat Donghae yang kini bersemangat

"No ponsel si penculik, kita bisa melacaknya!" ucap Donghae kemudian segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi tuan Kang, sang asisten.

.

.

.

Mobil sport Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai di sore hari tampak didalamnya Donghae dan Shindong. Tak jauh dari mobil sport itu, tampak mobil Shindong yang dikemudikan oleh Eunhyuk dan Boa. Setelah melacak nomor ponsel si penculik itu, mereka setidaknya dapat mengetahui dimana si penculik berada walaupun identitasnya masih belum dapat diketahui dan mereka memutuskan untuk segera menyelamatkan ketiga bocah itu. Jadi lah mereka terbagi menjadi tiga grup, Shindong dan Donghae pada grup pertama yang akan menyusup ke tempat penculik itu untuk dan tim kedua ada Eunhyuk dan Boa yang akan berpura-pura untuk menyerahkan sejumlah uang palsu pada penculik itu dan grup ketiga ada Nari bersama para orang tua yang akan berjaga kalau ada apa-apa mereka sudah melaporkan hal ini kepada pihak kepolisian walaupun sebenarnya Eunhyuk bersikeras tak mau melakukannya mengingat ancaman dari penculik itu yang akan segera menghabisi ketiga bocah itu jika mereka berani melapor, namun Donghae berhasil meyakinkan kekasihnya itu karena semua dilakukan secara diam-diam.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam perjalanan, mereka tiba di daerah Buam-dong saat langit sudah gelap. Buam-dong adalah sebuah daerah yang berada di dekat pusat kota Seoul. Tempat ini sangat sepi, jauh lebih sepi dari Seoul yang tidak jauh darinya. Setelah mendapat informasi tentang posisi si penculik dari Tuan Kang, Donghae pun memarkirkan mobilnya beberapa blok dari bangunan yang dicurigai sebagai tempat si penculik itu sedangkan mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Eunhyuk dan Boa berhenti beberapa meter dari mobil Donghae.

Shindong dan Donghae memutuskan untuk turun dan masuk ke bangungan tempat si penculik itu. Keduanya mengendap-endap memasuki bagunan berlantai dua itu berbekal benda-benda yang bisa dijadikan senjata untuk melawan si penculik itu. Bangunan itu tampak gelap, hanya disinari oleh lampu jalanan yang kebetulan sudah menyala malam ini.

Perlahan Donghae dan Shindong memeriksa tiap ruangan di bangunan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Banguanan ini meskipun tampak tua, tapi ternyata dalam nya masih rapih, Shindong mengasumsikan banguanan ini adalah sebuah cafe kecil mengingat banyak meja-meja bundar dengan kursi yang tersusun rapi disana. Merasa tak ada yang aneh di lantai satu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk ke lantai dua menapaki tangga di ujung ruangan yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju ke sana. Sampai di lantai dua, sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara orang yang sedang mengobrol dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk mendekati sumber suara itu. Kini sampailah mereka di sebuah pintu, setelah menguping sebentar, mereka pun memutuskan untuk melakukan penyerangan setelah saling bertukar pandang untuk meyakinkan, Shindong perlahan membuka knop pintu itu sementara Donghae sudah bersiap dengan tongkat baseball yang ada dalam genggamannya.

_Kriiieett.. _pintu dibuka perlahan, Donghae sudah dalam posisi siap menyerang dan _bugh~.._

.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Boa masih gelisah menanti kabar dari Donghae dan Shindong. Boa tampak mengetuk-ngetuk lantai mobil dengan kakinya sementara namja manis kita tampak menggigit-gigit kecil kukunya, kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup.

Sudah hampir 30 menit semenjak Donghae dan Shindong pergi untuk menyelinap ke bangunan gelap itu, namun sampai mereka belum juga memberi kabar membuat Eunhyuk dan Boa semakin cemas, takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini sudah 30 menit" ucap Boa memecah keheningan sembari menggigir bibir bawahnya

"Kau benar, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Apa kita masuk saja?"

"Kau gila! Itu sama saja kita merusak semua yang sudah kita rencanakan"

"Tapi aku tak bisa hanya diam dan menunggu!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada tinggi, tampak dia benar-benar mencemaskan Donghae, Shindong apalagi ketiga bocah itu.

"Ma.. maaf aku tak bermaksud.."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti, Eunhyuk ah"

Hening kembali~..

_Drrt..drrt.._ Tiba-tiba ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Donghae, tak membuang waktu Eunhyuk langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hae, bagaima..."

"Jadi kau tak mau menurutiku?" ucap seseorang disebrang yang dipastikan bukan suara Donghae.

"Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghae?" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi... tidak, jangan Donghae. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Nampaknya pikiran Eunhyuk makin kacau.

"Ini adalah balasan karena kau tak menuruti permintaanku, Eunhyuk shii" ucap si penculik itu dan kemudian Eunhyuk mendengar suara sesuatu yang di pukul disusul dengan erangan kesakitan dari Donghae membuat air mata Eunhyuk mengalir semakin deras sementara Boa yang tak tahu apa-apa juga ikut panik melihat reaksi Eunhyuk.

"Aku mohon jangan siksa dia" ucap Eunhyuk pilu mendengar erangan kesakitan dari Donghae.

"Hyukkie ah.. laarii~" ucap Donghae pelan dan _Bugh, _kembali Eunhyuk mendengar sesuatu yang dipukul disusul teriakan kesakitan dari sang namja chingu membuat air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

"Apa kali ini kau akan menurut padaku?"

"Tentu, asal kau jangan berbuat macam-macam pada mereka"

"Baiklah, bawakan aku uangnya. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu dimana aku berada sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian memutuskan panggilan itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Boa saat yeoja itu melihat Eunhyuk yang hendak beranjak dari mobil.

"Aku akan ke tempat si penculik itu" ucap Eunhyuk singkat

Boa segera memegang pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk sebelum sahabatnya itu beranjak dari kursi pengemudinya "Aku ikut!" ucap Boa sembari menatap langsung ke iris Eunhyuk

"Tidak, ini berbahaya. Lebih baik kau tunggu disini"

"Dan mati karena gelisah mencemaskan kalian? Tidak aku tidak mau" ucap Boa bersikeras dengan keputusannya.

"Tapi Boa ah.."

"Aku mohon, kalau terjadi sesuatu setidaknya kita berdua dan akan mudah untuk meminta pertolongan" ucap Boa kembali menyakinkan sang sahabat.

Eunhyuk tampak menimang-nimang perkataan Boa hingga akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kini keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju bangunan yang semakin malam semakin gelap dan menyeramkan itu dengan Eunhyuk yang menenteng sebuah koper yang berisi uang untuk diserahkan pada si penculik itu.

_Kriieet.._ Eunhyuk membuka pintu masuk dan disuguhi dengan kegelapan yang pekat dia tak dapat melihat apapun disana, akhirnya namja manis itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah senter kecil yang merupakan gantungan ponselnya.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.. _keduanya menjelajahi ruangan gelap itu, Eunhyuk berjalan dan mendekati sebuah pintu yang ada di sisi kanan ruangan itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang yeoja yang bisa Eunhyuk pastikan adalah suara dari sang sahabat, Boa.

Panik, Eunhyuk pun berlari kembali ke arah pintu masuk sembari mengarahkan senter kecilnya ke segala arah, namun nihil tak ada siapapun disana, termasuk Boa.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya dengan deru nafas yang kencang, kembali dia mengarahkan senternya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapapun orang yang ada disana. Namun nihil, namja manis itu tak menemukan siapapun disana.

Tanpa disadarinya air mata kembali menganak pinak membasahi pipi putihnya.

Menangis, ya, namja manis kita kembali menangis merasa frustasi dengan semua yang terjadi. Mulai dari Danbi, Henry dan Changmin yang tiba-tiba hilang, disusul dengan Shindong dan Donghae..

Donghae?

Donghae?

Tadi bahkan indra pendengarannya menangkap erangan kesakitan dari sang namja chingu. Lalu apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja?

Bagaimana ini? Belum lagi sang sahabat yang juga ikut menghilang.

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Kenapa malah jadi begini?

Bukankah harusnya hari ini dia sedang bahagia karena akan berkencan dengan Donghae?

Lalu? Setelah ini? bagaimana?

Apalagi yang akan terjadi?

Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk sembari menangis kencang mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. Semua rasa frustasinya.

"KELUAR KAU!" Teriaknya frustasi

"TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU!"

"Aku bawakan uang permintaanmu!" teriaknya lagi

"Jangan siksa mereka... ku mohon, jangan siksa mereka" ucapnya kali ini dengan nada pelan

Hening..

Tak ada jawaban,

Frustasi karena tak juga mendapat jawaban namja itu hanya bisa menangis pilu. Menangisi hidupnya yang tiba-tiba jadi jungkir balik tak karuan ini.

Namun nihil, masih tak ada seorang pun yang merespon tangis pilunya..

Eunhyuk menekuk lututnya sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang bertumpu dilututunya, masih terisak dan air mata yang entah kenapa tak juga kering.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang ke hari-harinya bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Tiap hari bermain bersama anak-anak di Kids land..

Lalu hari-harinya di klub dance bersama sang sahabat..

Kemudian, hari-harinya bersama Donghae..

Ah.. Eunhyuk masih bergelut antara kenangan yang terputar di otaknya dan pertanyaan apakah hidupnya akan kembali sesempurna hari-hari kemarin?

5 menit..

10 menit..

20 menit..

30 menit Eunhyuk disana terduduk disana namun tak ada yang menanggapi kehadirannya, sampai

.

.

_Flash.. flash..flash.. _Tiba-tiba saja ruangan gelap itu disinari oleh lilin-lilin kecil yang tiba-tiba menyala mengelilingi ruangan itu. Sekarang setidaknya Eunhyuk dapat melihat isi ruangan ini.

Tempat Eunhyuk terduduk itu tepat di tengah ruangan sementara di pinggir ruangan tersusun meja-meja bundar dengan beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi meja itu.

_Flash..flash.. _kali ini dua buah lilin dengan ukuran agak besar yang berada tak jauh didepan Eunhyuk menyala.

_Tap..tap.. tap.. _Eunhyuk mendengar beberapa langkah kaki membuatnya memasang posisi siaga.

_Trekk.._ Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu kecil menyala tak jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk berada menampilkan tubuh seseorang dengan tangan terikat. Mata Eunhyuk membulat kaget melihat sosok itu. tanpa pikir panjang dia pun segera berlari menuju si sosok itu.

"Boa.. Boa ah.. gwaenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk panik sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Boa yang tampak lemas.

"Hyu~..kkie~.. ii..iini je..jebakan.." ucap Boa terputus-putus membuat kening Eunhyuk mengkerut tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti

"Je.. ba.. kan.." ucap Boa pelan kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Boa! Boa! Sadarlah! Boa!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada agak tinggi sembari mengguncang tubuh yeoja cantik itu

_Brakk!.. _Tiba-tiba pintu masuk yang tadi terbuka tertutup dengan suara keras membuat Eunhyuk terkesiap kaget.

"_Hiks.. hiks.. huweee Hyukkie oppa~_"tiba-tiba terdengar suara Danbi membuat Eunhyuk kembali terkaget-kaget

"Mochi mau pulaaaaang~.._hiks_" kali ini terdengar suara Henry

"_Hiks.._Hyukkie hyuung~, tolong Changmin.. _Hiks_" suara Changmin kini yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

"YA! DIMANA KAU! LEPASKAN MEREKA!" kembali Eunhyuk berteriak setelah mendengar suara ketiga bocah itu.

"CEPAT LEPASKAN MEREKA! KELUAR KAU!"

_Dorr.. dorr.._ Reflek Eunhyuk berjongkok sembari menutup telinganya begitu dia mendengar suara peluru itu. jantung Eunhyuk kembali berdetak kencang, ternyata si penculik memiliki senjata api, Eunhyuk memang terlalu gegabah ternyata. Sekarang bayangan ketiga bocah kecil itu yang sedang ditodong pistol memenuhi otaknya.

"Bagaimana ini?" jerit Eunhyuk dalam hati

_Zrrrrrrrttt... trekk.._

Apalagi ini?

Kenapa tiba-tiba ada sebuah proyektor yang menyala?

Kemudian Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah cahaya proyektor tersebut.

Mata Eunhyuk kembali memanas melihat apa yang ditayangkan proyektor itu. itu adalah foto-fotonya bersama orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Ada para bocah dari kids land, teman-temannya di sekolah, keluarganya dan Donghae.

Tunggu, apa arti semua ini?

Kenapa ada foto-foto ini disini?

Kemudian layar proyektor menjadi gelap kemudian muncul angka..

5...

4...

3...

2..

1.

Tampaklah dua orang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi.

Itu, bukankah namja yang sedang memegang gitar itu adalah Sungmin?

Dan itu? namja tampan itu?

Bukankah itu Donghae?

'Ini? Miracle cafe?' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati begitu melihat latar yang ada.

Kemudian terlihat Sungmin memainkan intro sebuah lagu, sementara Donghae bersiap untuk bernyanyi

_I like your smile, I like your vibe_  
_I like your style, But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way, You're such a star_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you, I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you, Being you, Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La laLa la la laLa laLa la la_  
_I like the way you misbehave, When we get wasted_  
_But that's not why I love you, And how you keep your cool_  
_When I am complicated, But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?Do you need me?_  
_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you, I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you, Being you, Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_Yeah - Oh._  
_Oh._

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
_I am always here for you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you, I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you, Being you, Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La laLa la la la (oh oh)_  
_La laLa la la (That's why I love you)_

_La laLa la la la (oh oh)_  
_La laLa la la (That's why I love you)_

"Eunhyukkie, Saranghae~ " ucap Donghae setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu I Love You dari Avril Lavigne itu sembari membuat simbol hati dengan kedua tangannya.

Ahh, Eunhyuk berharap bahwa dia bisa melihat langsung Donghae yang menyanyikan lagu itu langsung dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, kan?

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._ Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandanganya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang melangkah pelan. Terlihat oleh iris coklatnya sesosok manusia yang berjalan terpincang-pincang sembari memegang perutnya. Karena keadaaan masih gelap, Eunhyuk tak dapat melihat siapa sosok itu, yang pasti sekarang Eunhyuk kembali dalam posisi siaga.

_Bruggh.. _sosok itu terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk sekarang..

"Hyu.. hyukkie.." ucap orang itu pelan dan mata Eunhyuk kembali terbelalak mendengar suara itu.. suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya..

"Ha.. hae?" ucap Eunhyuk terbata kemudian berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

"Hae? Kau benar-benar Donghae, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan air mata yang kembali menganak pinak melihat keadaan si sosok itu yang tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

"Ne.. ini.. aku, Hyukkie.." ucap sosok itu pelan sembari mengusap air mata di pipi Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu, Hae?" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang ada dipipinya.

"Mereka.. berbahaya.. dan aku..aku.."

"Jangan bicara dulu, Hae.."

"Tidak Hyukkie.. ini penting.. aku harus mengatakannya sekarang.."

"_hiks _Apa? _hiks_"

"Mendekatlah.." ucap Donghae kemudian Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Donghae..

"Sa.. Sa.. " Donghae masih terputus-putus untuk berbicara membuat air mata Eunhyuk semakin deras

"Sa.. Saengil.. chukae" ucapnya sementara Eunhyuk langsung menatap ke tepat ke arah iris hitam Donghae.

_Zrrrtttt.. takk.. takk.. takk.._ Tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu menyala diiringi letupan _confetti _membuat Eunhyuk tercengang, tak mengerti apa arti semua ini.

_saeng-il/ chuk ha/ hab ni da./ saeng-il/ chuk ha/ hab ni da._  
_Happy birthday to you/Happy birthday to you_

_Ji-gu E Seo/ wu ju e seo /je il/ sarang / hab ni da_  
_In the earth, in the universe I love you most._

_ggot bo da/deo/ gob ge/ byul/ boda /deo /bal ge_  
_More beauty than flower, brighter than stars_

_saja/boda/yhong gam ha ge/happy birthday to you._  
_More courage than lion, happy birthday to you_

_saeng-il/ chuk ha/ hab ni da./ saeng-il/ chuk ha/ hab ni da._  
_Happy birthday to you/Happy birthday to you_

_ggot da teun nae Hyukkie gul gogib ge sal a yho_  
_My friend who is similar as Flower. plz keep your life thick and deep._

"Saengil Chukkae, Hyukkie oppa/hyung" ucap ketiga bocah itu berbarengan saat mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun itu.

"Uh? Kalian.. tak apa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung memeluk ketiga bocah itu saat melihat mereka.

"Eung~ Danbi gak kenapa-napa, oppa" ucap gadis kecil kita sembari tersenyum lebar

"Eh? Tapi- "

Perkataan Eunhyuk terputus ketika dia melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Nari, orang tua Donghae –Heechul dan Hangeng- serta Boa yang tadi tergeletak pingsan dan teman-temannya.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE!" teriak mereka berbarengan dengan Sungmin yang menyodorkan kue ulang tahun yang bertabur strawberry dengan miniatur Eunhyuk disana.

"Tapi.. penculiknya?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih bingung dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini.

"Ini penculiknya" ucap Sungmin sembari menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang nyengir lebar. Alis Eunhyuk bertautan, masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi

"Aigoo~ Eunhyuk ah ini semua hanya kejutan kecil untukmu saja, sayang" ucap Donghae yang sekarang memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"_Hiks.. hiks.._jadi semuanya hanya bohong, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi untuk memastikan

"Tentu saja, Eunhyuk ah." Ucap Sungmin sembari mengelus pundak Eunhyuk.

"Aish.. syukurlah" ucap Eunhyuk yang kembali menangis haru kemudian Donghae segera memeluknya.

"Ish, dasar ikan menyebalkan!" ucap Eunhyuk dalam pelukan Donghae sembari memukul mukul pelan dada Donghae.

"Dia memang biang kerok dibalik semua ini, Eunhyuk ah." Ucap Kyuhyun santai sementara Donghae menelan ludah canggung, takut-takut Eunhyuk marah padanya.

"Ish.. kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau membuatku khawatir!" bukannya marah, Eunhyuk malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang namja chingu membuat Donghae terkikik.

"Itu artinya kau benar-benar cinta padaku~" ucap Donghae narsis yang dihadiahi pukulan pelan oleh Eunhyuk

"Ish, hyung! Mochi juga ingin dipeluuuuk~" rajuk Henry hendak memisahkan kedua sejoli itu.

"Eh? Sini hyung peluk!" ucap Donghae sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa yang mau dipeluk oleh ahjussi? Kami ingin dipeluk Hyukkie hyung weee :P" ucap Changmin kemudian bergabung memeluk Eunhyuk bersama kedua rekannya.

"Aish, dasar bocah" keluh Donghae sementara semua yang ada di sana hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Kajja oppa, tiup lilinnya!" ucap Danbi semangat

"Berdo'a dulu, hyung~" usul Mochi yang diangguki oleh Eunhyuk, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan berdo'a

'Tuhan, terimakasih atas segala yang Kau berikan untukku. Semoga apapun yang terjadi kami bisa terus bersama dan tertawa bahagia seperti ini, amin.' Do'a Eunhyuk dalam hati kemudian bersama ketiga bocah itu dia menium lilin-lilin yang tertanam dalam kue itu.

"Saengil Chukkae, oppa/hyung~" ucap ketiga bocah itu kemudian kembali memeluk Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaallooo~..

Tanggal 4 April dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang~..

It's uri Eunhyuk's day, yeay!

Kekekeke

Yosh, sebagai birthday present buat uri Hyukkie, aku persembahkan FF ini~

Yah, walaupun seperti biasa.. typos berterbangan seperti debu di udara #plakk

Dengan cerita yang kriuk..kriuk..garing gimanaa gitu..ckck

Masih pada ingetkah sama si trio kwek-kwek dari ff **Donghae vs Little Girl **?

Mereka muncul lagiii~ kali ini memang udah gencatan senjata sih sama si paman ikan XD

Buktinya mereka mau bantuin lagi rencana si ikan besar ini XDDDD

Gimanakah kejutannya? Berasa kah?

Kekekeke

Dan ah iyah ini aku nemuin vid lagu ultahnya..

Lagu nya emang dibawain anak kecil, jadi pas laah kalo dibawain ama trio kwek-kwek kita kekekekeke.. yang berminat silahkan cek vidnya, jangan lupa ilangin spasinya yah XD

www. youtube watch?feature =player_embedded&v=xOnVC6ycU10#!

Yosh, akhirkata..

Happy birthday uri myeolchi~

We love ya~ :3 :3 :3

.

.

.

p.s abis baca jangan lupa tinggalin jejak, ne? *wink


End file.
